


Re: FWD: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD:

by 13th_blackbird



Series: bureaucratic nightmares [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Auditing, Bureaucracy, Chimaera staff, Comedy of Errors, Epistolary, M/M, Sting operations, Supply Officer!Eli AU, background/implied thranto, being good at math is sexy, extremely poor email ettiquette, flirting through invoice comments, forensic accounting, i mean it's just very silly, imperial supply forms, karyn faro doesn't get paid enough, needlessly circuitous plans (tm), the height of action in this is an audit, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird
Summary: Takes place in a world where Eli Vanto became a Supply Officer and shot right to the top of operations for Imperial Star Destroyer supply in and around Coruscant, and Grand Admiral Thrawn became the same scheming bastard we all know and love.Emails are exchanged. Funds are embezzled. More emails are exchanged. There's very measured flirting. Jobs are offered and taken. Thrilling stuff.(See above. Please advise.)





	Re: FWD: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthean/gifts).



> Anth, I hope you're proud of what you've wrought.

//Form IR-2670A_ISD_Standard SUBMITTED by STuttle/Chimaera

//Form IR-2670B_ISD_LongRange SUBMITTED by STuttle/Chimaera

//Form IR-2670ZZ_SpecialReq SUBMITTED by STuttle/Chimaera

\--

//WARNING: ACCOUNT [Chimaera] IS SUSPENDED PENDING SUBMISSION FORM IR-28A EXPLANATION OF UNUSUAL SUPPLY REQUEST ACTIVITY. THIRD REQUEST FOR EXPLANATION OF NON-STANDARD SUPPLY REQUISITION. PLEASE SUBMIT FORM WITHIN 30 DAYS OF RECEIPT OF NOTICE CORUSCANT STANDARD TIME OR RISK AUDIT.

\--

//Form IR-2670A_ISD_Standard REJECTED by DEPOTA15-ADMIN

//Form IR-2670B_ISD_LongRange REJECTED by DEPOTA15-ADMIN

//Form IR-2670ZZ_SpecialReq REJECTED by DEPOTA15-ADMIN

* * *

 

>>From: Eli.Vanto-DEPOT_A15_ADMIN  
>>To: Mitth.raw.nuruodo-ISDChimaera

ENCRYPTED

>>Subject: Forms

Did what you said, but I looked at the special reqs. Really? We’ve had this talk before.

 

>>From: Mitth.raw.nuruodo-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Eli.Vanto-DEPOT_A15_ADMIN

ENCRYPTED

>>Subject: Re: Forms

Thank you for your assistance. I will keep you up to date.

We have indeed come to an agreement regarding the special requisitions. I merely made this cycle’s requests impossible to ignore. It is all for a purpose.

 

>>From: Eli.Vanto-DEPOT_A15_ADMIN  
>>To: Mitth.raw.nuruodo-ISDChimaera

ENCRYPTED

>>Subject: Re: Re: Forms

If you say so.

At least you keep it interesting.

 

* * *

 

>>From: Sam.Tuttle-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Milo.Mynder-ISDChimaera>

>Subject: Supply account suspended??? URGENT

Lt. Mynder, I submitted this month’s forms to the portal and got the attached error message. Did you get a notice with Form IR-28A? Please advise.

Ensign Sam Tuttle  
Assistant to Deputy Supply Chief Lt. Milo Mynder  
ISD Chimaera

 

>>From: Sam.Tuttle-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Milo.Mynder-ISDChimaera  
>>Subject: Re: Supply account suspended??? URGENT

Lt. Mynder, did you get a chance to look at that error message I forwarded a few days ago? Just checking in on status and if there’s anything you want me to do on it. I could at least fill out some of the form to get it started, if you have a copy?

Ensign Sam Tuttle  
Assistant to Deputy Supply Chief Lt. Milo Mynder  
ISD Chimaera

 

>>From: Sam.Tuttle-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Milo.Mynder-ISDChimaera  
>>Subject: Re: re: Supply account suspended??? URGENT

Lt. Mynder, just checking in on this. My account is locked out now; I haven’t been able to use my credentials or yours to get into the portal for the depot. Do you know where I can get a copy of form IR-28A?

Ensign Sam Tuttle  
Assistant to Deputy Supply Chief Lt. Milo Mynder  
ISD Chimaera

 

* * *

 

>>From: Milo.Mynder-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Sam.Tuttle-ISDChimaera  
>>Subject: FWD: ACCOUNT LOCKED PENDING RECEIPT OF FORM IR-28A

st…..can u handle pls…..c below thx mm (lt.)

 

* * *

 

>>From: Sam.Tuttle-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Hermes.Conrad-ISDIronFist  
>>Subject: FWD: FWD: ACCOUNT LOCKED PENDING RECEIPT OF FORM IR-28A

Hey Hermes, have you ever been locked out of the depot portal? Do you know where I can get form IR-28A?

Ensign Sam Tuttle  
Assistant to Deputy Supply Chief Lt. Milo Mynder  
ISD Chimaera

 

>>From: Hermes.Conrad-ISDIronFist  
>>To: Sam.Tuttle-ISDChimaera  
>>Subject: FWD: FWD: ACCOUNT LOCKED PENDING RECEIPT OF FORM IR-28A 

You’re locked out of the depot? Man, that seems bad. Sorry, never heard of that form.

I hope you can figure it out!! Maybe try Winston? Fingers crossed for you.

Ensign Hermes Conrad  
Assistant to Deputy Supply Chief Lt. Franz O’Brien  
ISD Iron Fist

 

>>From: Sam.Tuttle-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Winston.Smith-ISDChimaera  
>>Subject: FWD: FWD: ACCOUNT LOCKED PENDING RECEIPT OF FORM IR-28A 

Smith, I know this isn’t your department, but have you ever heard of this? See below.

Sam

 

>>From: Winston.Smith-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Trace.Varik-ISDChimaera  
>>Copied: Sam.Tuttle-ISDChimaera  
>>Subject: FWD: FWD: FWD: ACCOUNT LOCKED PENDING RECEIPT OF FORM IR-28A

Trace, can you help Sam from Supply find this form?

Lieutenant Winston Smith  
Compliance Officer  
ISD Chimaera

 

>>From: Sam.Tuttle-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Winston.Smith-ISDChimaera

>>Copied: Trace.Varik-ISDChimaera

>>Subject: Form IR-28A

Lt. Smith,

Per our comm conversation of a few moments ago, you can consider this issue closed. No need for Sr. Lieutenant Varik to waste her time on it.

Respectfully,

Ensign Sam Tuttle  
Assistant to Deputy Supply Chief Lt. Milo Mynder  
ISD Chimaera

 

* * *

>>From: s.tuttle-private

>>To: w.smith-private

Smith, what the kriff??? I don’t want the XO involved in this!!! You didn’t forward the chain to her, did you? Mynder’s going to have my ass if he finds out I asked you for help!

* * *

 

>>From: Trace.Varik-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Karyn.Faro-ISDChimaera  
>>Subject: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: ACCOUNT LOCKED PENDING RECEIPT OF FORM IR-28A

Sir,

This poor Ensign in Supply is losing his kriffing mind over the below. What’s going on upstairs? Can someone help this guy out? This is getting ridiculous. Mynder’s worse than useless, is someone doing something about that?

Also, I just want it noted that, per the below (scroll way down), /all/ the forms got rejected - that includes the standard compliment of rations (!!) and ammo. Not just the specials.

T

Senior Lieutenant Trace Varik  
Assistant to Commander Karyn Faro (Captain)  
ISD Chimaera

 

>>From: Karyn-Faro-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Trace-Varik-ISDChimaera  
>>Subject: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: ACCOUNT LOCKED PENDING RECEIPT OF FORM IR-28A

T, thanks for bringing this to my attention. I’ll bring it up in my weekly with the GA. Don’t worry about it; no one’s running out of rations. Send that Ensign my way; I think I have some time tomorrow after alpha shift. Just schedule him in, you can move stuff around if you have to.

KF

Commander Karyn Faro  
Executive Officer  
ISD Chimaera

* * *

 

>>From: Karyn.Faro-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Mitth.raw.nuruodo-ISDChimaera  
>>ENCRYPTED SENIOR STAFF  
>>Subject: FWD: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: ACCOUNT LOCKED PENDING RECEIPT OF FORM IR-28A

Sir: with all due respect, wasn’t there a simpler way of doing this? This poor Ensign must be ready to resign.

 

>>From: Mitth.raw.nuruodo-ISDChimaera   
>>To: Karyn.Faro-ISDChimaera  
>>ENCRYPTED SENIOR STAFF  
>>Subject: Re: FWD: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: ACCOUNT LOCKED PENDING RECEIPT OF FORM IR-28A

Commander Faro, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I was already aware of the situation.

Your question is noted, however, I believe if you watch this situation unfold, you will come to agree with my approach. Feedback is, as always, welcomed.

 

* * *

 

>>From: Eli.Vanto-DEPOT_A15_ADMIN  
>>To: Mitth.raw.nuruodo-ISDChimaera  
>>Subject: Scheduled Audit

You could have just stopped ordering so many lightbars outside the standard visible frequencies. Now you have to come all the way back to Coruscant.

It’s your Star Destroyer, I guess. See you in a cycle or so.

Lieutenant Eli Vanto  
Chief Officer  
Coruscant Supply Depot A15

 

>>From: Mitth.raw.nuruodo-ISDChimaera   
>>To: Eli.Vanto-DEPOT_A15_ADMIN  
>>Subject: Re: Scheduled Audit

As I have stated in my numerous previous justifications for the Chimaera’s special requisitions, all items on form IR-2670ZZ are mission-critical, though I grant they may be considered non-standard. Your inline comments made that perfectly clear over the past several cycles.

My gratitude to you for discovering Lieutenant Mynder’s embezzling. Will you be attending the audit personally? I am sure you would appreciate seeing his arrest first-hand.

Form IR-28A was a nice touch.

 

>>From: Eli.Vanto-DEPOT_A15_ADMIN  
>>To: Mitth.raw.nuruodo-ISDChimaera  
>>Subject: Re: Re: Scheduled Audit

Are you planning to promote Mynder’s deputy? I felt bad for him — and he’s definitely got potential.

How are a museum-grade infrared lightbar and archival-quality display case mission critical?

 

>>From: Eli.Vanto-DEPOT_A15_ADMIN  
>>To: Mitth.raw.nuruodo-ISDChimaera  
>>Subject: Re: Re: Scheduled Audit

I had hoped to offer you the position in Supply here, Lieutenant Vanto. You need further scope for your talents.

The display and the lightbar were, if you’ll forgive the pun, illuminating, concerning a recent adversary. It is also very aesthetically pleasing. I would be pleased to show it to you when you are onboard for the audit.

 

>>From: Eli.Vanto-DEPOT_A15_ADMIN  
>>To: Mitth.raw.nuruodo-ISDChimaera  
>>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Scheduled Audit

 I’ve been curious about meeting you in person. Do you really shoot blaster bolts out of your eyes or is that just talk?

I’ll be attending personally.

I’m not looking for a new job.

 

>>From: Mitth.raw.nuruodo-ISDChimaera

>>To: Eli.Vanto-DEPOT_A15_ADMIN

>>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Scheduled Audit

Until then. Perhaps you can be convinced.

 

* * *

 

>>From: Sam.Tuttle-ISDChimaera  
>>To: Hermes.Conrad-ISDIronFist  
>>Subject: GUESS WHO GOT PROMOTED

IT’S ME

The Head of Supply for the Sector came out here WITH ISB and they put Mynder under arrest!!!!! In front of everyone!

I actually saw the Grand Admiral and he was like “I am sorry to have had to involve you without your knowledge” and whatever. As in…I think he apologized to me? I didn’t even care, I thought I was gonna die. I mean, legit, I thought ISB was going to execute me. Over form IR-28A, which, get this, doesn’t even exist.

The Sector Chief is this guy from Wild Space. I thought he was nice at first, then he started looking over our manifests and pulling out stuff I had no idea about. But he said I have potential? And he told me to comm him if I needed anything?

He’s probably ISB. He and the Grand Admiral spent way too long meeting with each other; seems suspicious, don’t you think?

Anyway, tell you all about it next time we’re on-world together.

 

CHECK OUT MY NEW SIG

Sam

Lieutenant Sam Tuttle  
Deputy Supply Chief  
ISD Chimaera

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Re: FWD: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046241) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
